Callidora Tycheon
CHARACTER CONTEST-OCTOBER 2012-TYCHE-LOST Name: Callidora Tycheon Gender: Female God Parent: Tyche Mortal Parent: Andonios Appearance: She has Brown hair and green eyes. She weighs 134 Ibs. and is 5'5". HSe has a Tattoo on shoulder of a moon enclosing a cornucopia, the symbols of her mother and her past patron. She also has a tattoo of all of Artemis sacred animals in a spiral down her leg. She usually wears ancient Greek clothing. She wears a necklace with a wreath, another symbol of Tyche. She wears a bracelet with a bow charm, a arrow charm, a owl charm, a wolf charm, and a stag charm. Stephanie_0_M.jpg Stephanie_1_M.jpg Stephanie_6_M.jpg Stephanie_7_M.jpg Personality: Aeriel is a very wise girl. She has studied the gods for years. She worships three gods, Ares, Artemis, and Tyche. She makes offerings to them every night. She is very stubborn and bitchy. She is also honest and doesn't lie and hates lairs. She loves battles and fighting. She also loves hunting. She is basically a Greek tomboy. Her favorite color is green and her favorite animal is the stag. She never stops studying, because she wants to know as much as she can about the world. She is athletic and loves sports. She can be aggressive so watch out when she is mad. She has ADHD, but doesn't have Dyslexia like other demigods. She also has many other characteristics like bravery, carefulness, boastfulness, judgmental, and creative. History: Aeriel was born before the First Olympian War to Andonios, one of the first men made by the gods, and Tyche. Andonios met Tyche when he was at her fathers river, Oceanus. She saw him and was attracted to him. She came out of the river and greeted him. The man was scared at first but soon calmed down saw Tyche's beauty. He was attracted to her as well. They started to talk and see each other secretly throughout the days. Tyche eventually got pregnant and she left Andonios. 9 months later, there was a baby outside of his house. He took the baby in and named her Callidora. Callidora's life growing up was not normal. Her father insisted on worshiping the gods every night, especially Tyche. He told Callidora who her mother was, and trained Callidora. He taught her how to do Archery, sword fighting, and throwing knives. He taught her all he knew about the gods and their children. When she was older she was one of the most beautiful in her town. Many men tried to ask her hand in marriage and she wold resist. One night the man didn't like that and tried to forced himself upon her. Her dad came to stop him but the man killed him violently. Callidora was angered by this and tried to kill the man but failed to. The man then forced himself upon her. Artemis and Tyche saw this and went to save her but Artemis got there first. Artemis asked Callidora if she wanted to be a huntress. Callidora accepted. Tyche was not very happy with Artemis after that night for saving her daughter first. Callidora then followed Artemis and was trained even more to be better. Callidora started to study then to learn as much as she could about earth. Eventually the Titans started the First Olympian War. Callidora and the huntresses fought in the war against minor titans. many huntresses were killed but Callidora was one of the few who survived. She also helped Artemis kill Gration in the Gigantomancy. Artemis was very proud of Callidora and made her Artemis' Lt. Callidora soon grew a love for battle and war. She started praying to Ares every night, along with Tyche. She prayed she would give her luck in battle and that he would give her strength in battle. She thought the prayers were working, because every man she killed saving girls, she would always win those battles. Many years later when the huntresses where at camp, which had just recently moved with the flame to America, She fought against the Romans in the Demigod Civil War. Many of the Huntresses dies then as well. Callidora wasn't as lucky as the last two battles. She was badly injured. She was slashed in her stomach and her legs. She also had a concussion and 3 broken ribs and a broken arm. She was in the infirmary for 3 weeks before she was released. After she was released she started to notice a group of boys, sons of Hecate, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, and Apollo, were following her around everywhere. She eventually got scared and confronted them. This was a horrible idea. The boys kidnapped her and took her away from camp. They knocked her out, and when she woke up she was in a cave with the boys. They were talking about her beauty. They told her that if she doesn't willing give her to them they would force it. She resisted them. They forced themselves upon her but they had to do it with force. She tried to stop them with kicking and squirming, but nothing worked. After the event was over, they all stayed there and would not let her leave. After a couple months she found out she was pregnant. She was so scared what Artemis would do when she found out. After 9 months she gave birth to a set of twins, both girls. Weeks later the gave was ambushed by the huntresses and Artemis. Artemis was furious with the demigods and killed them all. Artemis understood that it wasn't Callidora's fault, so instead of kicking her out of the hunt, she took away Callidora's position and made her a regular huntress. The children, Callidora named them Aeriel and Diana, where given to a Huntress that left the hunt after the Demigod Civil War. She gladly adopted the children. Callidora struggled throughout the years. Sometime during this time she added a last name to her name, Tycheon, after her mother. She always thought about the dreadful times being in that cave and when she first became a huntress. She came close to suicide a couple times but the huntresses stopped her. She watched many friends come and go, and even saw her own children come and go. Aeriel became the priest of Tyche, but left to be with a demigod son of Hephaestus. Diana was a huntress for 2 years, but left after she found love with a son of Aphrodite. Callidora eventually fixed her personality and tried to forget about her bad times. She slowly began to become her old self. By now the Second Olympian War was about to rage on. Callidora served in this war. She fought at the Labyrinth and in Manhattan. She also was close to dieing after this battle. She had several broken bone, cuts and gashes everywhere, and worst she went into a coma. She was in this coma for 15 years. Everyone tried to wake her up but it didn't work. The infirmary workers kept her healthy and her immortality also kept her alive. In her coma she relived her whole life in a dream. When she woke up she was scared to death, but soon realized where she was, and what happened. The Workers explained what happen and that she could go back to the huntresses. Callidora went to the cabin, but she packed her things up and left the hunt. She felt like since she was not a virgin she did not deserve to be a huntress. Artemis allowed her to keep her bow. She then walked over to Tyche's cabin, where she now lives. Callidora still worships Are and Tyche, but she now also worships Artemis. Weapons:'''Silver Bow and Arrow(Artemis let her keep it), Throwing Knives, Dagger, Sword '''Pets: A day after she left the hunt, there was a cat on her bunk with a note saying "Im so glad you are finally out of that coma. Well as a get well present heres this kitty! Isnt she cute. Name her whatever you want. She has special abilities that i have listed. Good luck at camp! *Telepathic connection with you and me. *She is basically a good luck charm." Calli named her Lucy. black-white-kitten.jpg|Lucy Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Straight Category:Single Category:Ex-Huntress, Warrior-Immortal Category:Deleted Characters Category:Contest Entry Category:Contest Entry-Lost Category:Character Contest Entry